Fireflies
by love aint no spell
Summary: This is my first one-shot. A boy and a girl first met by a weird curiosity and the lovely fireflies.


**okay. heres my first one shot I have ever done!  
and my first songfic.**

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and

Stare

6-year-old Troy Bolton finally had confidence to explore his new home. You may think usually Troy would be brave and was a risk taking person but he's clearly the opposite, His family; the Bolton's had moved to Albuquerque 4 days ago. Within those days Troy stayed in his room, either helping his mother with the boxes or staring out the window in his room, think what his future might be when he starts school this month.

So he hopped out of the house, his mother, Lucille, trusted Troy with a stressed out voice that he could explore his new town. His house was near to a rather large hill, with a tree on top. By then Troy was very curious as he decided to check it out. The grassy hill was very soft when he ran his small fingers through it to pull himself up; Troy was very short at this time and very innocent, most of Lucille's friends would "aww" him either when he used puppy dog eyes with his huge blue pool eyes or he bit his lip. When Troy almost reached the top he heard a girl's voice screaming and giggling. With more curiosity, he quickly climbed up to peek a small girl, around his age laying down at the grassy field with a red checkered mat underneath her. she was in piggy tails and was in a yellow summer dress with white mini high heels which were designed for children like her, she was quite close to where Troy was peeking, He focused on her facial expression, She was giggling and waving her hands in the air.

"COME ON FIREFLIES! I can't wait much longer!" she hollered while bursting into fits of giggles. Troy smiled cheekily; he too, looked up at the baby blue sky, which was very much, the same color with his eyes. All of the sudden, He felt confused. what is a firefly? do they burst into flames? He hoped not, because if It was then that would mean the sweet looking girl is actually a violent and loud one.

Troy looked back at the mysterious girl, but she wasn't there; her mattress and her belongings were still there though.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a loud voice boomed behind him. Troy screamed and fell back on his bum; He looked up to see the girl with ponytails with hands on her hips.

"i- I thou-ght i-I coul-could---" he stammered quickly.

"DO YOU KNOW THIS PLACE IS ONLY FOR EXCLUSIVE PEOPLE?" she yelled. Luckily, there were on a hill, if not, everybody would be staring at the girl yelling at a boy.

"ex-exclusive?" He asked, not very fond of the word, the girl's deep brown eyes softened a little.

"exclusive means for certain kinds, kid" She said, dropping her hands of her small hips. Troy stood up looking at her with awe.

"I'm new here. My momma says that I got a curisousi- curiousa…." he thought in his head how to pronounce the last word in his head while turning bright red. The little girl giggled.

"You mean curiosity? I had trouble saying that too… a few days ago."

"oh, yeah. umm. my momma says that I have a curiosity which I got from my daddy." he whispered, he looked up at he girl's eyes which were gleaming with glee.

"My name is Gabbriella Anne Montez!" she exclaimed, sticking out her hand, Whilst Troy looked at her hand, looking quite scared. Gabbriella noticed this.

"hey," she said, making Troy look up to her. "I don't bite!" she said.

"oh, umm. my name is… Troy Alexander Bolton" he murmured looking down

Gabbriella grabbed his hand and led him on top of the hill.

"This is where I always stay! I had a curiosity too. I looked at this HUGE mountain and thought it was mount. Everest!" She laughed, she swiftly went back to her resting position on the mattress and looked him, Gabbriella patted a free space new her, motioning Troy to lye down too, which hesitantly he did.

"Hey. I think Curiosity is a disease. Don't you think?" Troy asked out of the blue. Gabbriella laughed and shook her head.

Some silence came in and some came out. Troy became more found of her.

"When it's six an it's dark, these lovely bugs come out! They're called fireflies!" She giggled.

"Umm, do fireflies blow up?" Troy asked, having a phobia of fire. Which Gabbriella laughed wildly.

"NOOO! fireflies are like light bulbs. They are very small and very pretty. They taught me how to be free and loose all my fears! plus, the eve taught me to dance!" she waved her hands in the air.

"And hey, don't think about swatting them, they can harm you." she exclaimed.

soon, sparks of little light appeared out of nowhere.

"Their here!, Troy! THEIR HERE!" Gabbriella giggled, jumping up to her feet, Troy stood up too, a slight smile spread across his face, ending with a small dimple. She turned to Troy who stood up and pointed upwards, by now, many fireflies were flying around, dancing in the cold December air. Troy took both of her hands and started too twirl around with her, giggles and shrieks were bursting out. They were spinning softly and slowly, wanting to capture the glimpse of the fireflies at the same time.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach my how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock-hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

18 year old Troy Bolton smirked to see his best friend, Gabbriella Montez, smiling widely at the speed of how fast the fireflies were speeding off. Her love for the lighting bugs has not eased away, it didn't get weaker, it got stronger since Troy and her had met; which seemed to be 12 years ago. Troy had also grown passion for her over those years, he realized it when he was 10, but still, the shy Troy Bolton was still in him so that means that Troy hadn't confessed yet.

"TROY BOLTON! Come on! The fireflies may fly but they don't fly to you!" a soft voice yelled jokingly; he chuckled as he ran towards her, he picked her up and twirling her around.

"TROY ALEXADER BOLTON!" she screamed, giggling all the way.

"GABBRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!" He screamed chuckling at her.

Troy was spinning her for 5 minutes, locking their eyes together. He swiftly put her feet on her ground but her arms were still remained around his neck whilst his arms were dropped to her waist, tugging her closer to him. She smiled as she saw the fireflies flying around them. As if they wanted the two of them to stay with the position they were in, He chuckled on with her, keeping his eyes glued to a beautiful goddess who was in his arms.

Gabbriella met his blue eyes which were tracing her every move with hungry features, oh, how much she wanted to be with him. She felt so safe with him every time they were alone or hugging it up like this. he rested her head against his warm chest. She breathed in the cold December air, she felt his lips pressed against her forehead as he then buried his face in her soft curls.

"Ella. I really need to tell you something…" he whispered in her curls, taking in her strawberry scent.

"You keep on telling me that, Troy." She sighed against his chest, shifting a bit so she could get closer to him as possible.

"Well then, I have to tell you… don't i?" he said, his husky voice made Gabriella have shaky breaths.

"Troy. please tell me now before I burst." she mumbled, peeking at his ultimate blue eyes. Troy took courage to run his large fingers on her soft pointy lips. He looked down at Gabbriella and smiled at her pleading look, he bent down to her and placed a soft, yet rushed kiss on her lips. He knew that probably that would be a mistake he had made.

But it wasn't.

Gabbriella touched her lips as she felt a warm tingle on her bottom lip. Although it was rough, she never knew that one kiss can be so magical and passionate. She didn't care if she sounded spoiled or selfish… But she wanted more.

She reached up to Troy making him bend down to her petite form, as she kissed him softly and passionately, Troy widen his eyes to see the closed lashes of his best friend, seeing her reaction to his kiss.

He then… closed his too, he let himself drift into it, and he wanted to kiss her long before anyways. Gabbriella smiled against the kiss when he pushed her closer to him, then running through her raven black locks. She knew that when they were 7, they shared their first kiss, but what made her think this kiss was their first?

Soon, their kiss had came to a end, pulling away, Troy wanted to see Gabbriella's first expression, she smiled but still, her eyes were still closed. she licked her swollen lips as she slowly opened her eyes and he saw lustful brown orbs.

By now, the fireflies were crazy, flying everywhere around them. Gabbriella looked at Troy, she smiled and hugged him closely.

"Mmmh. I love you" she blurted, she didn't seem to show any signs of regret, which made Troy smile.

"I love you too, Ella."

It's been minutes since they kissed, the twosome were laying in each others arms; goofy smiles weren't off yet, as they watched the Fireflies dance goodbye.

"AWW. they're gone already" Gabbriella sighed, knowing that she would have to wait for them.

"Ells, they will be back tomorrow. Besides… you have me right? I'm always here." Troy said, she smiled and lent up to kiss him again.  
"baby, I'm gonna miss them cause that's what reminds me of you. I feel the world stop when there are fireflies around me. And when your arms are around me as well." she whispered to him

"well, your not gonna get rid of them that easily" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, fully confused.

Troy softly slid himself away from her as he reached something from his backpack. he pulled out a jar, with tiny holes on the cover. And inside the jar, was several fireflies; their light was incredibly bright, almost matching Troy's glowing blue eyes. He handed it to Gabbriella who was in shock and was in happiness.

"Oh my gosh! how did you get all these fireflies??" she asked, looking at the lighting bugs who were still dancing carelessly.

"me and my bug net" he truthfully said as she hugged him with all her might.

"this is the best present ever" she softly said in his ear.

**OKAY HORRIBLE ENDING! haha. that was a song from owl city. it's called "FIREFLIES" its great and was totally made from imagination. **

**okay. I need your opinions.**

**which pairings would you like to see in my next story??  
**

**A married king and his loyal friend. (all of them are Troyella)**

**A vampire doctor and a patient.**

**A jock and a mysterious nerd.**

**please vote in the "review" button below!**

**please and thank you.**


End file.
